Mason
William "Mason" "Jade" Bate was a controversial member in the Cult of Bun. He is an autistic 16 year old who lives in Croydon, PA. He was also born on 2003-06-16 About Mason Mason is a 16 year old boy from PA, Due to the fact that he is autistic; he is known to have some strange tendencies such to the point where he actually named his Roblox username "thebrotherofaustism" (the brother of autism) and claims to be my brother. When asked some questions he could respond in a bizarre way or he could dodge your question.. Sometimes responding normally. He is also known to say some bizarre things as well, even upon cult property! However he is not considered as a Roblox myth. He has been known for his Evil CLoggermore gets grounded series along with being a snitch in the cult of bun Mason's confusion for Jade. (RP-Wise) Jade's Family Relationship. While Mason or "Jade" has no relation to the Bunny Family, He himself is technically considered a Family Member, despite mistakenly calling the Bundom shrine a fucking castle... It is actually hard to tell whether or not he is being serious as he almost never breaks character. Sometimes I am concerned that he might be delusional like some of the Vyond people (No offense to AUTTP Cult members). Jade's Bio. Jade's home is apparently located around a scrapped darkride with a whole bunch of animatronics and an ice cream truck. It was suggested by the cave, light & water systems that he had planned to make a water-dark ride around his yard.. it is not reccommended to visit his game even if he invites you there.. The realization. It turns out that Mason and Jade are not the same person despite the two having very similar interests/hatreds. The major differrence being Jade is a member of the Bunny Family who hates Dora The Explorer for being a bad influence while Mason is the opposite. Mason in The Cult of Bun. Mason is the mentally disabled inferior yet bizarre little brother of CLarramore/Bun that claims his IQ score is around "this is spinning snowflake frosty the snowman by Gemmy". He believes of the entity known as "evil clogger more" who is depicted as dora the explorer and a man in a pickle suit and blames him for every karma moment Mason had. He also has an obsession over Mort and wants to "help" him in any way he can when in reality it's only making problems worse for him! However he also has an obsession over SPINNING SNOWFLAKE SNOWMAN as well and warns people about the cult snowmen placed around there.. Even making a video leaking the projects themselves. He also assumed the culthouse as a "castle" a hundred times before even though it's clearly some dog food temple! (UPDATE : IT IS A SHRINE) Bel'th B'lair is not happy with this infidel. but he is still a frequent visitor of the culthouse! Mason is also known for inviting a few unwanted people into the CultHouse and has invited 4 unwanted guests so far as of February, 2019.. Mason is known to misunderstand some things due to his autism and takes things rather bizarrely ignoring things CLarramore says. Examples include when mason assumes mort is just a baby looking for it's mother and of course, attempting to execute ":fate dora" without proper admin rights. He also assumes the kidnap command as :uber as well.. He explains that it looks like the kidnapping van except it will take you anywhere.. Recently mason got his main banned and now goes under the name "MasonTheGamerBoy2003", However he has got it back.. He is now under the identity of Jade (unless he chooses otherwise). Jade herself (not to be confused with the 6th dimensional Moon Rabbit under the same name; Jade Hopper) is different from the rest of the rabbits because he is not a rabbit or a furry himself.. However he has been aware about the existence of some cult secrets in an interview Somehow it just works. Mason in his own cult. On February 26th, 2019. Mason has now went to making an entire cult based off of the Cult of Bun's work itself and claiming it is better than the cult itself. Considering this as an insult to our group, We have yet to see what kind of group this will turn out to be. As of 2019-06-19 he has cancelled this "cult" of his to prevent a war from happening. Mason's known friends. # CLarramore (CLogger More) ~ Runs a film industry who produces mason's content. # mariopikachu109 (Tails Productions) ~ Tails Productions is known to have influenced Mason in the past. # VisualPlugin ~ This user along with CLarramore have both discovered of Mason on the same day, He is known for the hotel mason goes to a lot named "Otel Vegəşlar". # Damien ~ Some bully from his school. # Warren_Cook ~ The real warren cook's account, Run by 10-15 people to troll an entire Vyond community via Disney's fake vhs openings. # ??? Quotes "this is spinning snowflake frosty the snowman by gemmy" - Mason's supposed IQ Score (when asked by VisualPlugin) "pillsbury doughboy" "i think Evil CLogger More And Vince The Sesame Street Fan Captured CLarramore" "oh. i dont know anytime" "there is a greeny phantom hotel" - Reference to Homer Simpsoy Hotel Poopylar in Greeny Phatom "little bill can you show how an opinion disrespector you are" - Mason attempting to quote 000 "hey dont you dare ditch me punk" - Mason quoting Undyne after CLarramore left mason "i should turn myself into a mort" "well its because there is something attached to it that causes it to not behave right" - quote on Mort. "?fate dora for the 100 time" - attempting to use the :fate command without proper permits. "not yours. im talking about the real world" - Mason's old IQ score "you should tell mariopikachu109 about my dream" - mason's IQ score a few seconds after "ok stop throwing a tantrom like caillou" - mason when i tried to force him out with ANGER "nigar" - mason when he was manipulated by evanray1234 "Shrek" - that time when mason spammed in bundom "dear clarramore please come to bundom i baked a cake for you. yours truely thebrotherofaustism aka mason" - Mason quoting the original Super Mario 64 "my psychics" Trivia * Mason is known to misunderstand some things in the cult due to him being a bunny apprentice. * Mason has some form of autism and is somehow easy to do mind control on. * Due to the fact mason is autistic, he has to be set in a tard class with the annoying Aniketh being the CULTREDACTION equivalent to him. * He's known for misspelling a lot of words and even used to have a Kanaya Quirk habit (Where The First Letter Of Every Word Is A Capital Variant Of Said Letter) and misspelled things a lot worse. Therefore resulting in the CLoggermore making fun of his grammatical mistakes sometimes. * Mason would believe in some bizarre things.. RP-Wise his OC believes in an "evil clone" of CLoggermore and blames him for most of what happens to CLarramore/CLoggermore. But in reality there is no evil clone.. He even convinced himself into believing that the leader's account is in fact ran by him and his evil clone. * When CLoggermore first tried to break up with mason he went far enough to actually wanting to kill him so he apologized and made up an exxageration where he had an evil clone and is now stuck with mason for quite some time.. Therefore Mason is considered as a yandere. (despite him not knowing the location and unable to go there himself) * Mason used to hate Vince The Sesame Street fan and referred to him as "Vinkiko" or "Vinputa" and wishes to kill him.. However all of his attacks have failed and he is unnoticed by Vince for quite some time now.. He has since then apologized to Vince (who returned under a different identity) very similar to how Uni apologized to Michael The Vyond Guy. Vince is now neutral to Mason as of April 20, 2019. * Mason is known to say some rather bizarre things due to his autism. Some of the results are rather funny and could be considered as "Random Access Humor". * Mason's IQ score is at the bizarre level of "this is spinning snowflake snowman by gemmy" from when VisualPlugin asked about what Mason's IQ Score was. * Because Mason needs a new laptop, Mason usually plays roblox on either his phone or on his school laptop. * Mason doesn't believe in farts because "nobody has ever seen one". * The reason why Mason was called "Jade" was from the night on 2019-04-07 where CL went Bunny-Drunk and accidentally called mason "Jade" after he got drunk as well. * Mason has at least been exposed to the fukouna shoujo 03 gif seeing that he knew exactly what The Machine does. * Mason does not like seeing CLarramore kill herself nor does he want to do it nor see her do it herself so he leaves almost at the point of death.. This is revealed when CLarramore drank bleach until she got into an extremely low level of health.. If you want him to leave pretend to kill yourself(wont always work) * Mason is not allowed to watch adult cartoons such as Family Guy and South Park.. so if he is accidentally sent to such game; He has to leave and forget about what he saw.. In other words, he has to ask Mother to erase that moment from his memory bank. * Mason was thought to predict the future as revealed in his hate for Vince(which has been disowned due to Mason's apology). I managed to believe Mason when I witnessed a user impersonating Vince posting a disturbing GIF depicting a mouse tied down with one of the limbs removed having another removal being performed with a pair of scissors.. This user turns out to be an impostor who has ever since been terminated. * He's an anti-brony as confirmed for his hate on MLP:FIM. * Contrary to popular belief, There is a conspiracy on the reason Mason hates Paw Patrol being that it's because of all the babyfur fanart it has been linked to. * He used to disrespect opinions but has stopped doing this when I told him. * According to what was discussed in Mason:Convo-Røzel, he claims that he knows how to form pact with Rozel and had given a Little Bear Toothpaste Commercial to CLoggermore as his offering to Rozel. This will not work seeing that Mason did not give anything to CLogger that he could have her identify Mason with. * Other fact : mason tried to get me to appeal his ban on his main. He has yet to learn that only he can do such a thing to his account. * He was once confused for Jade due to both of them having extremely similar interests, The major difference was that Jade was a member of the Bunny Family who hated Dora The Explorer because she thinks Dora is a bad influence to children while Mason is the opposite of this. * He has disrespected CLoggermore's opinion in Mason:PPG2016-Cancel judging by what he replied to CLoggermore when he said "hooray hooray".. This later was pardoned as his apology! * Mason's "unlucky number" is 503 seeing that May 3rd was the day Mason's computer broke down and many unlucky things happen to him.. * In Mason:Ponyo, it is revealed that Mason's favorite movie was Ponyo. ** This was later surpassed by Dora & The Lost City Of Gold. * Despite the fact that Mason hates logos, the only logo he likes is the DNA Productions "Hi I'm Paul" logo. * According to Mason, Evil CLoggermore is a bad-effigy of Dora The Explorer. * If Mason ever finds this wiki, Just know this isn't a rant on you... * Mason apparently hates CLarence just because of the fact that Skyler Page touched a lady who worked on Adventure Time. * Apparently he didn't understand the concept of admin and tried to give himself admin.. but failed because, non-family y'know! * Mason is not allowed to watch adult cartoons like Family Guy. as such, if he is anywhere near Family Guy he has to get away from it and have the moment erased from his memory bank. CLoggermore is known to have every single moment of these called "Mind Blowers".. Of course, the Bunny-Mother knew CLogger wasn't allowed to watch it but she left an exception due to age. ** In short, if he is to watch Family Guy, amnetics will be administered through unknown sources. * Szechuan Sauce? * Mason hates sesame street because it's for babies, Despite this. It would kinda make him a hypocrite seeing that he likes dora which is for babies (he says its for kids and teens). But otherwise, If mason reads this. Do not count this as opinion disrespecting, I respect your opinion.. I needed * Mason used to be a part of the Vyond community. He left it upon realization of how corrupt they are. This is evidence that shows his improvement. * He happens to have a foot fetish? * Mason is aware about this pages existence. * Mason shares the same birthday as Granny Wheeze Gallery Mason IQ.png|Proof of Mason's IQ References 1 ? Category:Characters Category:Cult Members Category:Cult Of Bun Category:Inside Jokes Category:Mason Category:Rabbits Category:Roblox